Absentia
by sritareptar
Summary: Drabble. Lluvia torrencial y un desolado Gatsby. Porque ni todo el dinero del mundo podía comprarle lo que más deseaba.


div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"Disclaimer: span style="line-height: 18.2000007629395px;" Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a F. Scott Fitzgerald. /spanem style="line-height: 18.2000007629395px;"The Great Gatsby (1925). /emspan style="font-family: Arial; font-size: x-small;"©/span/div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial; font-size: x-small;"Enjoy!/span/div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"-/div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"Llovía torrencialmente y la marquesina del enorme porche no cumplía su función de resguardo. Toqué nuevamente, ajustándome el abrigo a la altura de la nariz, evitando contraer a toda costa una pulmonía./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"Debí haberlo previsto, las promesas de amor platónico suelen hacer mella a la larga. Y era precisamente la situación a la que me enfrentaba ahora, congelado. Rescatar a un amigo de sí mismo, nunca solía ser fácil./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"Me colé por la ventana del salón, utilizando artes que creí haber dejado en la universidad, cuando la juventud no me lastimaba las rodillas o la parte lumbar. Un charco se formó rápidamente a mis pies. Me encontraba calado hasta los huesos, por supuesto./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"Y no tardé mucho en encontrarlo. Estaba ahí, sentado en aquella alfombra extremadamente cara, llena de bordados estrambóticos y chillones que me hacía doler la cabeza. La única luz procedía de la chimenea, cuyas llamas formaban danzantes sombras en el rostro de Gatsby, consumiendo su juventud y demacrándolo, retrato de la depresión de un hombre viejo y derrotado. Debía llevar horas en aquella posición, agarrotado, rumiando el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"- El engaño no es amor, viejo amigo. El amor es abnegación. - su voz ronca me sobresaltó, pues no esperaba escucharle hablar. Él me miró con ojos cristalinos, muy probablemente producto del alcohol - Abnegación, ¿oíste? Él la engaña... - dio un sorbo y se atragantó con la bebida, derramándose el contenido en la camisa - ... y ella va a dejarlo. Porque me ama. Me ama, viejo amigo. Por eso la espero. Tengo que dejarla venir a mi./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"Torpemente se acercó la botella de whisky y volvió a llenar el vaso, sin pudor alguno. Brindó a mi salud - salud que había comenzado a mermar en las últimas semanas, producto de un estilo de vida algo impropio y desenfrenado - y bebió a fondo, chasqueando la lengua escandalosamente cuando el licor le quemó la garganta./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"- Todo esto. - señaló la habitación - Los autos, las fiestas, el lujo... todo esto, es por ella. ¿Quién soy sino un personaje creado para satisfacerla, para hacerla feliz y dichosa? Quería darle el mundo entero, viejo amigo, porque eso ella es. El mundo. El universo. ¿Te conté acaso cómo fue que la conocí, Nick?/div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"Caminé hacia un taburete cercano y me dejé caer sin ceremonia, previendo que aquella noche estaba destinada a convertirse en madrugada. Suspiré, apretándome con índice y pulgar el tabique de la nariz./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"- Sí, lo hiciste. - solté al fin./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"Gatsby calló, el crepitar de las llamas amortiguando su silencio. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes que casi podía oírles retumbar en las paredes./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"/div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"- Solía aferrarme a ella cuando las cosas iban mal. Su recuerdo era la única luz verde en el horizonte. El impulso de verla, de tenerla cerca, me sostenía cuando nada más lo hacía. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, viejo amigo? A algo más grande que tú o yo. Algo más grande que cualquier fuerza o intención. Ella es el clímax de mi vida, algo tan maravilloso que una vez que se experimenta, no hay manera de volverlo a dejar. Es como una droga. Así es, soy un adicto a ella. A su toque, a su fragilidad, al perfume que emana de su piel y su manera tan particular de matizar las palabras con tanta suavidad que el sentirlas acariciarte es casi inevitable. Lo supe desde un principio, Nick. Supe que jamás la podría dejar./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Probablemente las cosas para ella sean diferentes./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"- Abnegación, viejo amigo. ¿Recuerdas? La he esperado tantos años. Diez años. ¿Qué pueden ser otros cinco, diez o veinte? ¿Qué puede ser tiempo si me espera una eternidad a su lado? Ahora lo sabe, lo que he hecho por ella. Lo que seguiría haciendo. Podría vivir mil vidas de la misma manera, sin dejar de amarla, de esperarla. No imagino qué sería yo sin ella./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"- Una persona normal. - no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar su alegre carcajada./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"- Tienes toda la razón, viejo amigo. Pero que aburrido sería eso, ¿no crees? ¿Qué es de los hombres si no tienen una pasión que perseguir?/div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"- Una obsesión, querrás decir./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"- emTouché.../em/div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"Volvió a ausentarse, pero yo sabía a donde se había ido. No hablar me resultaba cómodo, había respuestas a preguntas que no me haría en el aire, respuestas que ambos conocíamos pero que negaba dar y él omitía ver. Esa era nuestra amistad. Un semi-contrato de honestidad a medias, pues era tan profunda que siempre sabría lo que pensaba, aunque jamás se lo dijese./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"Rebosó el vaso de whisky por sexta ocasión e igual que en anteriores ocasiones, lo vació con la misma rapidez./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"- Va a darte algo en el hígado, si osas continuar con ese ritmo. El amor no es lo único que puede matarte, Gatsby./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió, mostrando aquella legendaria sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos./div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="color: #696969; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: justify;"- No, viejo amigo. La ausencia también./div 


End file.
